


Lighter Fluid

by listlessness



Series: Seasons of Kink bingo [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking Kink, aromantic nancy wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/pseuds/listlessness
Summary: Nancy pretends she doesn't care about a lot of things, though that couldn't be further from the truth. Kali can always catch her out.





	Lighter Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Seasons of Kink moodboard, prompt 'smoking/intoxication'.
> 
> Unbeta'd, because I roll like that.
> 
> This is quasi-set in the same universe as my far longer Kali/Nancy fic, [Lavender and Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557020), though that is by no means required reading. As it is, this is just a semi-PWP.

From the angle at which she was laying on the bed, Kali was nothing more than a back lit silhouette lounging on the window seat. If Nancy squinted a little, she could make out the shape of her lips, the flutter of lashes on her cheek as she tipped her head back and blew a billow of smoke above her head. It was hazy, a grey-white, and came wafting down atop her hair, which had been piled high atop her head. There was a twisted curl falling down the side of her face, and Nancy itched to reach out and tuck it behind her ear. 

Shifting a little on her side, Nancy pulled her knees up a touch higher to her chest. She felt the springs in her mattress creak, one digging in to the side of her hip. She needed a new mattress, but her father refused to buy her one. She was off to college soon. There was no point in shelling out for a new one when it was going to go unused. Nancy knew in her gut he was right, but it still ate at her. 

'You shouldn't be doing that,' she said, rubbing her cheek against the thick cotton of her shirt sleeve. 

'Do what?' Kali asked. 

She moved a little. It was just enough that Nancy could see her face just a little bit better. Shadow still cut across her features, but the smile on Kali's lips became visible as she took another drag of the cigarette. The tip, cherry red, bloomed into life. 

'Smoke?' she added when Nancy didn't immediately reply. 'I've seen you smoke, don't be a hypocrite.' 

Choosing to ignore the small jab (she only smoked at parties, that didn't really count), Nancy rolled her eyes and pushed up onto her elbow. The spring continued to dig into her hip, a pointed reminder about her temporary address in Hawkins. Soon she would be off, exploring the great wide world... or at least the great yonder of the next state over. Anything would be better than Hawkins. 

'In my room,' Nancy finally clarified. 'My mom is going to smell it.' 

Nancy didn't need to see Kali clearly to know she was rolling her eyes. With a dramatic swing of her legs, she pushed herself off the window seat. Her boots hit the carpet as she landed. Remaining quiet, Nancy watched as Kali made her way over, the end of the cigarette still lit. Kali knelt beside her on the bed, a devilish glint in her eyes. 

'And how often does she check on you?' she asked with a drawl that told Nancy all she needed to know. 'As I recall, you've complained a few times that she never knows what's going on in your life.' 

Casting her eyes to the ceiling, Nancy fell onto her back. The bed bounced a little and the mattress began to cant to the side as Kali leant over her. The smell of tobacco wafted in the air. Smoke drifted overhead. From the corner of her eye, Nancy could see the cherry end of the cigarette. There was a hiss as Kali raised it to her lips, the cigarette burning bright. Closing her eyes, Nancy threw her hand across the bed and groped about until she found a small bowl that typically held loose change, hair pins and occasionally the odd ring or necklace. Passing it to Kali to catch the ash, she was reward with a light chuckle. 

'She might not care about the _why_, only that my room smells of smoke.' 

'Do _you_ care?' 

Nancy didn't have a response to that. 

As she shut her eyes, she heard Kali take another drag of the cigarette. The bed shifted again. Despite Nancy having her eyes shut, she could feel Kali above her. The feel of her breath on her check, the whisper of a tendril of hair across her brow. There was a ghostly touch of a finger down the side of her nose, before she tilted her chin up slightly and met Kali's lips. 

Smoke filled her mouth. If she hadn't smoked on and off at various parties during her high school career, she may have been more startled, more repulsed, more encouraged to push Kali away. But her lips parted and she let it fill her mouth, tasting of ash and fire and half-memories of boozy nights with people from school she half-liked and half-tolerated. 

As Kali lifted her head, the smoke, partly dissipated, wafted from Nancy's mouth. She blinked her eyes open, her vision a little hazy, to find Kali watching her. There was always a curious look in her eye, like she wasn't sure if she was allowed to look, to watch, to allow herself to fall completely in the moment. Nancy was all to familiar with that feeling. 

The cigarette sizzled. Sliding her eyes to the side, Nancy watched as the column of ash grew. 

'My mom'll kill you if you burn the pillow case.' 

Following her gaze, Kali rolled her eyes and pressed the end of the cigarette to the side of bowl. A final coil of grey smoke curled up to the ceiling. 

'And is she due home soon?' Kali asked. 

'No. But you know that doesn't mean anything.' 

Kali picked up the bowl and set it on the other side of the bed. As she did, stretched out and slid on top of Nancy. The smell of tobacco clung to her hair, her fingers, her lips. It made Nancy itch for something distant and nameless. Maybe for a chance to relive some of her years at high school. 

'I'll keep an ear out,' Nancy said, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. 

She was rewarded with the press of Kali's knee between her legs. The sensation was a little muted, given the thick layer of denim both of them wore, but it still made Nancy shiver in anticipation. They'd have to be quick. Nancy's mother had a bad habit of sneaking home unexpectedly, and Nancy didn't want to have to rely on Kali to hide their indiscretions. 

Such thoughts were difficult to hold onto, though, when the knee between her legs pushed up a little more. A small yelp built in her throat as she felt Kali's lips on her neck, sucking at the soft spot against her pulse. Her fingers curled and dug into her shoulders, holding Kali atop her as she ground down a little. 

'Kali- ' 

A hand had slid over a patch of exposed skin between her shirt and jeans. A lifetime of supernatural magic tricks and more mundane petty criminal behaviour like pocketing sticks of gum had led to nimble fingers. Kali always made light work of Nancy's jeans; a button and zip fly was nothing like hot wiring cars and picking locks. Her fingers slid down, pushing the elastic of Nancy's cotton briefs aside so she could press her fingertips to her clit. 

'_Kali_\- ' she repeated, with a far more breathless desperation than before. 

'You said you were going to listen out for your mom.' 

'I am, I am- ' 

She was trying to, at any rate. But things like her mother and getting caught were pushed far from her mind as Kali's fingers pressed inside her. The angle was a little off, the amount of clothes not quite right, to make it go from _good_ to _great_. She also wasn't particularly inclined to ask Kali to stop, though, especially once she lifted her hips just a little and Kali was able to press her fingers deeper into Nancy's jeans (and, as such, deeper into her). She could feel Kali's fingers curl, her thumb pressing to her clit, the heel of her hand dragging over her. A rhythm was hard pressed to come by, but Nancy tried to make it work. 

Her orgasm was small, and more a promise of what could be if they had more time and more privacy. A whimper came from her as she dug her fingers into Kali's shoulders, clutching on as she desperately squirmed beneath her. As good as it was, she wanted _more_. Such a thing wasn't likely to come by, though, when her mother's inevitable return hung over their heads. 

She squirmed as Kali pulled her hand free and she gave a small groan as she felt Kali wipe her hand on her jeans. 

'That's gross.' 

'As gross as me smoking?' Kali asked, smug as ever. 

Nancy huffed as Kali rolled off her and landed beside her on the bed. Her thoughtful silence lingered, right up until she felt a small nudge from an elbow in her ribs. 

'Think I can steal you for the evening?' Kali asked. 'I promise I'll only have, like, two smokes. Maybe three.' 

Cracking open an eye, the corner of Nancy's lips curved into a smile. 'Only if I can steal one.' 

'Deal.' 

Nancy was used to surreptitiously sneaking out of the house for far more dangerous excursions. Smiling to herself, she rolled onto her side and watched as Kali reached over to the side of the bed, grabbed the small bowl, and plucked out the half-smoked cigarette. She'd excuse Kali's bad behaviour for now; Nancy would make sure Kali made up for it later. 


End file.
